This invention relates to unique compositions of soluble, conductive poly(phenylene) and to synthetic methods useful in the synthesis of these compositions.
Poly(phenylene)s, also known as polyphenyls, polybenzenes or oligobenzenes, are linear polymers formed from substituted or unsubstituted benzene subunits. The physical and mechanical properties of such materials result in tremendous potential for applications in the electronics and photonics industry. A few, of numerous applications are listed.
(1) New semiconductor materials could be obtained.
(2) Lightweight batteries could be obtained which are of great importance to the military for naval and aerospace applications, and all mobile electric vehicles which are becoming commercially feasible.
(3) For .chi.(3) nonlinear optical materials which will make-up the components of future photonic (rather than electronic) instrumentation.
Known methods for the formation of poly(phenylenes) involve (1) oxidative-cationic polymerization, (2) dehydrogenation of poly(1,3-cyclohexadiene), (3) metal catalyzed coupling reactions and (4) Diels-Alder polymerizations. In nearly all cases, however, the polymers are insoluble if they contain a majority of the para form which is required for highly conducting material. This insoluble material limits the utility of the product poly(phenylene) because it cannot be cast into films or otherwise processed, other than by pressing, to form electrical components.. Thus, it would be highly desirable to be able to produce a poly(phenylene) which was soluble and hence processible. Prior to the present invention, however, no synthetic method could achieve this goal.
For example, Goldfinger, J. Polymer Sci 4, 93 (1949) and Edward et al., J. Polymer Sci 16, 589 (1955) reported the production of soluble, high molecular weight poly(phenylene) by treatment of p-dichlorobenzene with liquid potassium-sodium alloy, KNa.sub.2, at 110.degree. C. in dioxane for 24-48 hours. This material was never analyzed by IR or NMR techniques, nor was it ever used in conductivity studies. Later reports indicated that the severe reaction conditions caused the formation of many reduced (aliphatic) rings. Because of these aliphatics, the material is not adequate for conductivity studies.
Because of the recognition that aliphatics interfered with the desirable conductivity, methods have been developed for the synthesis of aliphatic-free poly(phenylenes). These invariably provided insoluble materials, however, and thus had unacceptable processability.
Poly(phenylene) has been synthesized via the mono-Grignard reagent of dibromobenzene. Yamamoto, et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 51, 2091, (1978). Coupling to form the polymer was achieved by the addition of a nickel(II) catalyst (presumably via reduction of the nickel to nickel(O), oxidative addition, transmetallation, and reductive elimination to regenerate nickel(O) as the active catalytic species). Degrees of polymerization are estimated to be about 20 units. However, completely insoluble poly(phenylene) is obtained by this method, though most of it is para by IR analysis. The insolubility is probably due to extensive cross linking. An analogous method by Ullmann using copper metal has been described for the synthesis of substituted poly(phenylenes); however, temperatures of 220.degree.-270.degree. C. are necessary, and the substituted poly(phenylenes) produced have limited conductivity due to nonplanarity of the aryl rings. Claesson, et al., Makromol. Chem 7 46 (1951).
Finally, para-poly(phenylene) has been synthesized by (1) bacterial oxidation of benzene and derivatization to form 1,2-diacetoxy-3,5-cyclohexadiene, (2) radical polymerization, and (3) pyrolysis at 140.degree.-240.degree. C. to form parapoly(phenylene). The intermediate is soluble and films can be cast. Ballard, et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 954. However, upon pyrolysis, intractable and insoluble material is formed.
The present invention solves the problem which was recognized by the art and produces a soluble poly(phenylene).